World War II
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël Elrick363 - La seconde Guerre Mondiale, une suite de massacres et d'horreurs, une absurdité appelée "guerre" dont les régions françaises furent comptées parmi ses nombreuses victimes...


** Joyeux Noël à Elrick363 qui voulait savoir comment nos petites régions ont vécues la terrible seconde guerre mondiale :3 **

Fandom : Axis Power Hetalia Régional

Personnages principaux : Tous

Rating : T

Genre : Violence

Résumé : La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une absurdité appelée « guerre » que subirent bien des régions françaises...

Note de l'auteur : Commandé par Elrick363. J'ai pris les régions les plus « concernées » par la WWII, à savoir celles en zone occupée plus Corse. Pourquoi Corse ? Parce que contrairement à Midi-Pyrénées, Auvergne, Rhône-Alpes...Tous ses amis, les régions avec lesquelles il a vraiment des liens, se trouvent en zone occupée. J'ai un peu pété un câble à la fin XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

World War II

Cela faisait quatre ans que cette foutue guerre avait commencée. Corse fixa son ami breton, soucieux. Nous sommes en fin 1943, lors de l'occupation allemande, et si lui avait la "chance" de se trouver dans la zone "libre", il n'en était pas de même pour Stefan. Bien que le roux n'en montre rien, lui voyait bien ses traits tirés et son regard un peu vague. Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens et tous en avaient horriblement conscience.

Son regard glissa sur Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Il était rare que les trois amis puissent se réunir, à part lui, ils étaient tous en zone occupées. Quentin était même en zone interdite, c'était encore pire. Et évidemment, Alsace ne pouvait jamais venir, prisonnière de ces enfoirés d'allemands. Les cernes de l'albinos étaient encore plus creusés et il fronçait les sourcils, soucieux pour sa région.

Et les autres régions, bien qu'absentes, n'étaient pas mieux.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Picardie, Haute et Basse-Normandie, Ile-de-France, Champagne-Ardenne, Bourgogne, Pays de la Loire, Aquitaine et Poitou-Charente étaient entièrement sous occupation allemande. Franche-Compté et Centre ne l'étaient qu'en partie. Alsace et Lorraine avaient carrément été annexées à l'envahisseur. Et Rhône-Alpes, une partie de PACA et lui-même étaient sous occupation italienne il y a encore quelques mois.

La situation était loin d'être brillante. Mais déjà, un infime espoir resurgissait. La Résistance s'activait et un futur débarquement des alliés se mettait en place.

Hélas, les occupants étaient loin d'être idiots et, bordant les côtes françaises, un immense mur militaire qui semblait infranchissable avait été mis en place.

Stefan soupira.

- Je me demande dans quel état est cet idiot de français, quand même...Foutu gouvernement !

- Sa situation ne doit pas être plus rose que la nôtre, là où il est, mais au moins il agit, répondit Quentin.

- Mouais...Putain ! C'est quand même dingue qu'on en soit à s'inquiéter pour lui, merde à la fin ! explosa finalement Christian.

Bretagne acquiesça vivement. Lui qui passait son temps à tout faire pour casser les pieds de Francis, il s'inquiétait de son état de santé. Enfin, au stade où ils en étaient, il s'inquiétait pour à peu près tout le monde. Finistère, Ille-et-vilaine, Morbihan, Côtes d'Armor et Loire-Atlantique, ses départements...Enfin, Loire-Atlantique n'en était plus vraiment un depuis le foutu décret de Vichy de 1941, et il espérait que Pays de la Loire s'occupait bien de lui.

Après avoir profité des quelques instants ensemble qu'on leur permettait, les trois régions durent se séparer, la mort dans l'âme. Christian aurait voulu les empêcher de retourner dans leurs régions respectives mais savait très bien que les allemands n'hésiteraient pas à massacrer les nord-pas-de-calaisiens et les bretons jusqu'à ce que le roux et l'albinos soient revenus.

Après un long trajet, Bretagne fut à nouveau chez lui en soupirant. "Chez lui"...Son Chez lui n'était pas envahi par des connard de Fritz de merde ! Il avait déménagé de sa maison de Quimper pour vivre avec ses quatre départements. Ils préféraient se serrer les coudes dans cette épreuve plutôt que rester chacun de leur côté.

- Stefan ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de Loire-Atlantique ?!

Le breton eut un pâle sourire quand Finistère lui sauta dessus. Des cinq, à présent quatre, départements bretons, Finistère était le seul garçon et considérait les quatre autres comme ses petites soeurs chéries. Personne n'avait le droit de les toucher sans son autorisation.

- Centre a réussi à parler à Pays de la Loire et a ensuite dit ce qu'il savait à Corse. Pascal la protège comme si elle avait toujours été un de ses départements, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Le grand brun soupira de soulagement et retourna dans le salon pour donner les nouvelles aux trois autres pendant que Stefan accrochait son manteau. Il s'inquiétait.

De sales rumeurs courraient,comme quoi les allemands auraient torturé des départements, des villes et des régions pour des informations et lui espérait que ça ne leur tombe pas sur le coin de la gueule. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter que Brest soit devenu un "point majeur de l'occupation nazie" mais alors si un de ces enfoirés de bosch osaient ne serait-ce qu'essayer de torturer Quimper, Ille-et-Vilaine, Quibron, Loudéac, Rennes, Douarnenez, Plougastel-Daoulas, Pontivy ou n'importe qui d'autre...Il allait faire un malheur. Il allait choper ces deux enfoirés d'allemand et de prussien et il allait leur arracher la tête.

- Stefan, tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ?

Le roux s'approcha de la petite brune aux yeux verts qu'était Ille-et-vilaine et lui frotta les cheveux.

- On s'en sort toujours. Tiens, en 919, pendant l'occupation normande, on s'en est sortis ou on s'en est pas sortis ?

- On s'en est sortis, admit-elle.

Bretagne sourit et regarda sa "famille". Finistère, grand brun aux yeux verts, était assis sur le canapé, Morbihan, une petite rousse aux yeux verts, dans les bras. Côte d'Armor ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer le paysage par la fenêtre, à genoux sur un fauteuil, ses cheveux rouges descendant dans son dos. Et Ille-et-Vilaine qui était blottie contre Finistère.

- Stefan, intervint finalement Côte d'Armor en se retournant, Si on te menaçait de nous tuer, nous ou des villes, si tu ne donne pas d'informations, que ferais-tu ?

Un silence s'installa et Stefan se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait aimé éviter ce genre de questions mais c'était compter sans le caractère de Côte d'Armor.

- Je ne parlerais pas, répondit-il finalement.

- Merci, fit-elle sincèrement.

Bretagne soupira. Sacrifier la minorité au profit de la majorité...C'était bien un concept dont il avait une sainte horreur mais dans certains cas...Et il savait que la ou les personnes sauvées s'en voudrait et lui en voudrait. Ah, et aussi que si la moindre information filtrait, ils avaient des chances de TOUS mourir. Et tous les sacrifices fais jusqu'à présent n'auraient servis à rien.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Bretagne alla ouvrir en espérant que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles. Du style "tout ça, c'était un poisson d'avril !" (quoique, l'auteur du-dit poisson signerait son arrêt de mort).

Son coeur se serra en voyant deux hommes en uniforme noir et, derrière, l'enfoiré d'allemand qui les avait envahi. Sur un signe de tête du blond, les deux soldats l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le retournèrent pour lui passer une paire d emenottes.

- Lâchez-moi ! protesta-t-il.

Stefan voulut se débattre mais l'un des deux allemands le mit à genoux et écrasa sa cheville droite en y appuyant tout son poids. Désespéré, le breton fit signe à ses départements de déguerpir. Finistère attrapa ses trois petites soeurs et fila par la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment qu'intervenir ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ces salopards n'avaient pas intérêt à tuer Stefan. Oh non, ils n'avaient pas intérêt.

- Tiens toi tranquille, on veut seulement te poser quelques questions.

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse ! Et c'est "Allez vous faire foutre" !

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Emmenez-moi ça.

Bretagne serra les dents et se tut, se laissant emmener. Les insulter, même en breton, ne servirait à rien. Pourtant il avait un bon millier de noms d'oiseaux qui iraient parfaitement à ces salopards.

* * *

- Corse, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Christian s'appuya contre son bureau, inquiet. Pays de la Loire venait de l'appeler et on aurait dit qu'il y avait eut un mort. En arrière-plan, il entendait des sanglots. Des sanglots féminins. Pascal vivait avec ses départements. Et leur seul département féminin qu'il avait était Loire-Atlantique. L'ancien département de Bretagne.

Bretagne. Non. Pitié...

- Ils ont emmenés Stefan...

- Non ! Mais...Pourquoi ?! Il avait rien fait !

- Ils veulent savoir où se déroulera le débarquement, Corse...Ils avaient le choix entre toutes les régions littorales et ils ont pris Stef', je suis désolé.

- Mais...Mais il est pas mort, hein ? Il est pas mort ?!

- Non ! Non, il n'est pas mort, enfin...Christian, je vais être honnête avec toi, mais moi je les ai vu ces enfoirés et...Et je sais pas si...Si on va revoir Bretagne un jour...

Corse pâlit totalement, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il en avait envie de dégueuler de se dire qu'il ne pouvait quasiment rien faire.

- Pascal, tu ne m'enterres pas mon meilleur ami aussi vite ! Il...Il peut pas mourir, il est trop chiant pour ça, d'accord ? Occupes-toi de ta région et...Et essayes de pas te faire emmener à ton tour. Ca va s'arranger, je te le jure.

- Merci, Corse...Courage à toi aussi. On se laissera pas faire.

Corse raccrocha en serrant les dents. Enragé, il donna un violent coup de poing sur son bureau dans un cri de rage.

- PUTAIN ! Quelle bande de salopards de merde...! Stef'...Quentin...Elisabeth...

Christian s'effondra sur le meuble en pleurant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Faire la guerre, il voulait bien, mais pas...Pas ça ! Ce n'était pas une guerre, c'était...C'était juste un horrible massacre...Il voulait retrouver sa vie tranquille où il militait avec Stefan pour son indépendance, où il cassait les pieds des autres avec Quentin et où il louchait sur la poitrine d'Elisabeth...Il ne supportait plus cette horreur...Devoir rester là...A se dire que ses amis, ses compagnons, étaient torturés physiquement et psychologiquement...

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau e til releva la tête, le fixant avec un regard vide. Pitié, une bonne nouvelle...Tremblant, il décrocha la combiné et le porta à son oreille.

- ...Ïé ?

- Corse, c'est bien toi ?

- Francis ! (le corse se redressa et essuya ses larmes) Tu vas bien ?! demanda-t-il en corse.

Francis ne répondit pas immédiatement, choqué. Corse venait de lui demander comment il allait. Christian le corse indépendantiste. Arthur lui fit signe de répondre sinon son interlocuteur allait s'impatienter. Il fit un effort pour prendre sa plus douce voix et répondit en corse à son tour. Dans quel état ses régions se trouvaient-elles...?

- Je vais bien, Christian...Quelle est la situation ?

- Ils ont emportés Stefan, Francis ! On va craquer, bordel, on en peut plus...On va tous devenir complètement dingues...Le gouvernement de merde veut pas se bouger, ils veulent qu'on reste dociles ! Fais quelque chose, Francis, par pitié...On en peut plus...A l'aide...

France fut secoué par le ton implorant de sa région. Il s'en voulut d'être là, en Angleterre, au lieu de se trouver auprès de ses petits frères et soeurs de coeur. Il devait les protéger et voilà le résultat...

- Ils savent qu'il va y avoir un débarquement...Ils veulent découvrir où et ils s'en sont pris à Stefan...On ne sait même pas s'ils vont le garder en vie, Francis...J'ai peur...J'ai horriblement peur...Et on a aucune nouvelles d'Alsace et Lorraine...

- Corse, reprends-toi...

- Je peux pas, Francis ! Je peux plus, j'en ai marre, je te jure que je vais péter un câble si ça continue ! Je...

- Corse !

Christian se tut, les larmes encore aux yeux.

- Désolé...J'ai craqué...Ah, et ils ont déchiffré la langue de Nord-Pas-de-Calais qu'on utilisait pour communiquer, des fois. Un collabo' la leur a apprise. Et c'est pas le premier code qu'il parvienne à déchiffrer...Les valeurs les plus sûres qu'on a en ce moment c'est le Louchébem, le scandinave, le breton et l'auvergnat. On tient comme on peut mais...C'est dur, Francis...Reviens-nous vite, on a besoin de toi...De toi et d'une bonne grosse armée pour botter le cul à ces enfoirés de Fritz !

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvre sud blond. Ca, c'était le corse qu'il connaissait.

- J'arrive. Courage.

Le français raccrocha et Corse replaça le combiné dans un profond soupir. "Courage", hein...Ils allaient tous en avoir bien besoin, de courage...

* * *

- Mais tu vas parler, stupide !

Stefan ne secoua même pas la tête, se contentant de garder les lèvres obstinément closes. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'on était venu le choper et amener ici. Prusse poussa un soupir. Il observait la région se faire torturer quotidiennement et, jusqu'ici, cela n'avait rien donné.

Un soldat habillé en noir tenait fermement les cheveux roux du breton dans une de ses mains, le gardant au-dessus d'une baignoire crade remplie d'eau. Sans prévenir, il lui replongea le visage dedans. Bretagne n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux, ne put même pas prendre une respiration. Bien vite, il sentit ses poumons se resserrer et son organisme réclamer de l'oxygène. Il voulut se débattre mais l'homme le tenait bien trop fort. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il avait besoin d'air. Tout de suite. Des tâches de couleur flottaient devant ses yeux fermés. Il allait s'évanouir et se noyer, il...

Le soldat lui retira brusquement la tête de l'eau et il n'eut que le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant qu'il ne l'y replonge. Des larmes franchirent la barrière de ses paupières et glissèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau sale.

L'allemand le releva à nouveau.

- Tu vas parler, maintenant ?!

- C...Crève...

- Ca suffit. On en tirera rien, intervint le prussien.

Le soldat acquiesça et jeta le petit breton au sol. Stefan serra les dents quand sa tempe heurta violemment le ciment et tenta de se relever. Gilbert se leva et posa sa botte sur son visage avec un regard méprisant. Bretagne lui rendit un regard brûlant de haine.

- On va te relâcher. En espérant que la normande nous donne plus de résultats. (il ôta son pied du visage de Stefan et s'accroupit) Ne penses pas qu'on va te laisser tranquille.

Bretagne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ça. A quoi bon...Il retenait à grand peine des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. L'albinos ordonna au soldat de le relever et de lui bander les yeux. Stefan s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire encore ? Pourquoi lui bandait-on les yeux ? L'allemand le poussa pour qu'il avance et il retint un gémissement de douleur. Ses jambes étaient loin d'être en bon état. Il marcha tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse monter dans ce qu'il identifia comme une jeep. Le véhicule démarra. Où l'emmenait-on ? Il était dans le noir total, seul avec son appréhension.

Soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Ca sentait le brûlé. Allait-on le tuer en le brûlant ? Allait-il finir en camp de concentration ?

Deux bras le saisirent et le jetèrent au sol. Il toussa en rencontrant de la poussière. Il n'osa pas bouger.

Il entendit la jeep repartir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laisser ici

Ses mains n'avaient pas été attachées, il ôta le bandeau de ses yeux. Son souffle se coupa.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés ne se trouvait qu'enfer et désolation. Des corps jonchaient le sol, hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux. Les maisons étaient détruites, les allées réduites en poussière. Une odeur âcre de sang et de fumée flottait. Il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, l'horreur peinte sur son visage autrefois si malicieuse. Des larmes coulèrent finalement sur ses joues alors qu'il marchait difficilement parmi les décombres.

Une toux discrète attira son attention. Il se retourna.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?! Quelqu'un a survécu ?!

- Mon...Monsieur Stefan...gémit une voix d'enfant.

Le roux se précipita dans la direction de la voix. Ca venait de la maison juste à côté. A moitié écroulée, les quelques murs restant menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout instant. Il poussa quelques décombres et découvrit une petite fille d'à peine dix ans. La pauvre petite suffoquait. Il se mit à genoux pour la libérer mais son coeur se serra. Une poutre écrasait les jambes de l'enfant et il ne pensait pas pouvoir la retirer. Il contourna la petite et tenta tout de même de soulever l'énorme chose en bois. Sans succès.

- Monsieur Stefan...sanglotait la petite fille.

- Chut, je vais trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas..Je vais trouver une solution...

Bretagne observa l'obstacle sous tous ses angles; Il devait absolument réussir. Il refusait de laisser une enfant mourir sans rien faire ! Il serra les dents, maudissant son impuissance. La petite pleurait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps amaigri et affaibli par un mois de torture le laissa tomber au sol, ne pouvant même plus le porter. Son enveloppe corporelle refletait à merveille sa région.

- Blessé, faible et impuissant...se murmura-t-il.

- Mais pas seul.

Le roux releva brusquement la tête.

- ...Léan...? Qu'est-ce que...

- Deux secondes et je suis à toi.

Le normand se pencha et souleva la poutre pour la poser un peu plus loin. Le blond prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras avant d'attraper Stefan sur son épaule pour sortir de la maison. Une fois dehors, il prit Stefan un peu plus délicatement pour ne pas le blesser encore plus.

- J'étais venu voir comment allaient tes départements. On discutait lorsqu'Ille-et-Vilaine a dit que tu étais revenu et qu'elle te sentait dans son département. On a interrogé ses villes et finalement, tu es là. Ca va à peu près ?

- Comme un mec qui s'est fait torturer un mois...

- Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais se sont fait un sang d'encre pour toi, tu sais...

Le petit roux acquiesça. Il leva un peu les yeux pour regarder le visage de Léan. Le normand souffrait et ça se voyait. Forcément, à ce qu'il avait entendu Haute-Normandie avait été emmenée aussi. Basse-Normandie remarqua le regard du breton et comprit ce à quoi il pensait.

- Ils sont idiots. Nathalie a survécu des siècles dans un désert glacé, combattu des ours, supporté la famine et j'en passe. Ils n'auront rien d'elle. Ils l'ont prise en se disant que la fille craquerait plus vite que la garçon. Ils se sont lourdement trompés.

Stefan eut un léger sourire. C'est sûr qu'il fallait être très fort pour faire craquer la Haute-Normande. Léan les emmena, la petite fille et lui, jusqu'à une vieille voiture, et l'installa avec précautions sur la banquette arrière. La fillette n'avait que des blessures superficielles, des bleus et peut-être une cheville foulée mais rien de comparable aux os en miettes du breton. La petite fille se casa entre les bras de sa région et essuya gentiment les larmes sur les joues du roux.

- Mes départements...?

- Ils vont bien, répondit le normand en démarrant la voiture.

- Les régions...?

- Ils ont emmené Picardie aussi. Ils harcèlent toutes les régions littorales pour savoir où se déroulera le débarquement. Personne n'a parlé, pour le moment. Corse est à deux doigts de craquer, le fait que tu sois en vie va beaucoup l'aider, tu sais.

Stefan ne répondit pas. Il se doutait bien que personne ne se portait à merveille.

* * *

Avril 1944,

Nord-Pas-de-Calais soupira. On l'avait cloîtré dans un bureau à s'occuper de paperasses sous la surveillance d'un allemand qui faisait également du boulot de secrétariat. On lui avait interdit de revoir Corse ou qui que ce soit. Les allemands semblaient persuadés que le débarquement se déroulerait ici. Tant mieux, en un sens. Ainsi, ils envoyaient moins d'hommes en Normandie. Hélas, sa région en prenait un coup...Partout des soldats ennemis paradaient dans les rues, violentaient son peuple, violaient les femmes et frappaient enfants et vieillards. Les hommes étaient condamnés à travailler jusqu'à épuisement.

Il était pieds et poings liés.

Le téléphone à côté de l'allemand sonna. Le soldat décrocha et répondit en allemand, avec un code particulier. Quentin l'avait déchiffré depuis longtemps mais n'en avait rien montré.

- Non, je ne pense pas. On devrait relâcher la surveillance du Nord-Pas-de-Calais. C'est inutile. Comment ? La Normandie ? Peut-être.

La gorge de l'albinos aux yeux mauves se serra. Ces crevards. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?! Personne n'avait parlé quand même ?!

- Je vois. Bien. Au revoir.

L'allemand décrocha et se remit au travail. Les doigts de Quentin se crispèrent sur son stylo. Non...Si les allemands savaient où se déroulerait le débarquement, tout serait fichu...Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, vite...Il avait bien une idée mais...

Pouvait-il sacrifier sa région et sa vie pour les autres ? Sa vie, oui. Mais sa région...Il jeta un oeil à la fenêtre. Son peuple mourrait peu à peu dans la famine et les restrictions. Peu importe le choix qu'il ferait, sa région était condamnée à en souffrir.

Les nord-pas-de-calaisiens était un peuple fier. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en héros, dans l'honneur et la fierté. Plutôt que se laisser au sol à mourir d'épuisement sous la botte d'un ennemi.

Il se leva.

- Puis-je passer une communication téléphonique, je vous prie ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Un problème de transfert de prisonniers à Drancy.

- Bien.

L'allemand le laissa prendre le combiné. D'une main tremblante, Quentin composa le numéro d'Ile-de-France. Pitié, faites qu'elle comprenne. Elle était une des régions les plus touchées...

- Allo, Ile-de-France ?

La jeune femme répondit. L'albinos aux yeux mauves se mit à parler dans sa langue. Les allemands arrivaient à déchiffrer le nord-pas-de-calaisien. Ils comprendraient donc parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

- Les...(il avala sa salive, ces mots condamneraient sa région, il le savait) Les côtes nord-pas-de-calaisiennes sont prêtes à recevoir le débarquement.

Ile-de-France ne répondit pas immédiatement. Finalement, elle acquiesça et raccrocha. Quentin reposa le combiné, tremblant. L'allemand n'avait pas bougé, faisant sûrement mine de rien. En effet, il appela quelques secondes plus tard ses supérieurs.

Et à ce qu'il dit, Nord-Pas-de-Calais se sut mort d'avance.

* * *

Ile-de-France raccrocha avec une pensée pour l'albinos aux yeux mauves. Elle avait bien deviné ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux en signe de recueillement. L'allemand qui la surveillait haussa un sourcil.

- Et bien ?

- Navrée, j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil.

L'homme acquiesça. Dietrich Von Choltitz, commandant allemand à la tête de Paris. Accessoirement celui qui la surveillait en mangeant et vivant avec elle. Elle avait pu avoir de très intéressantes conversation avec lui. Ainsi, il considérait Hitler comme étant réellement fou ? C'était assez amusant, venant d'un soldat.

Depuis le début, elle ne faisait qu'insinuations et sous-entendus, détruisant peu à peu toute sa fidélité au führer. Car si elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'ici pour aider à la résistance ou se sacrifier à la manière de Quentin, elle pouvait au moins détruire l'armée allemande de l'intérieur.

* * *

Fin Mai 1944

- Nous allons bientôt embarquer et sauver la France ! Et je serais le héros !

Personne ne prit vraiment la peine de répondre à ça. Arthur réfléchissait, France s'inquiétait pour ses régions. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Pologne observait ses ongles, se sentant visiblement très concerné. Norvège était impénétrable comme à son habitude mais son regard semblait un peu vague. Il se demandait si ses aînés normands allaient bien. Pays-bas ne disait rien non plus. Belgique se rongeait les sangs pour Nord-Pas-de-Calais. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles, on lui avait dit que son petit frère s'était sacrifié et que personne n savait s'il était en vie ou non. Canada espérait pouvoir être utile. Et forcément, Amérique faisait son speech.

- Francis, appelle les Normandie pour faire le point sur la situation. Espérons que les allemands n'aient pas découvert nos plans.

Le français acquiesça et prit le combiné posé sur le bureau pour composer le numéro de Léan. Il savait que Nathalie avait été emmenée.

A l'autre bout de la mer, Léan décrocha. Il avait la chance de ne pas être trop surveillé grâce à Quentin. Les plupart des troupes allemandes étaient au Nord-Pas-de-Calais, persuadées qu'elle allaient combattre le débarquement. En entendant la voix de Francis, il se mit à parler en louchébem.

- Bonjour Francis, ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça.

- ...Je suis inquiet pour Nathalie...Ca fait longtemps qu'ils l'ont emmené maintenant...Comme pour Nord-Pas-de-Calais, on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il subit. Enfin bon...Tout sera bientôt terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, rassurez-vous. On arrive. L'état des côtes normandes ?

- Vous pouvez venir.

Francis le remercia et allait pour raccrocher mais Norvège l'en empêcha et prit le combiné.

- Léan ?

Le normand fut surpris.

- Lukas ?

- C'est moi. Berwald ne pouvait pas venir et Tino non plus, pour empêchement politique. Mathias aurait pu, mais tu le connais.

- Oui, et puis, je préfère qu'il reste en sécurité. Merci, Lukas, et fais attention à toi.

Le norvégien acquiesça et raccrocha.

Bientôt.

* * *

Nord-Pas-de-Calais avait perdu toute notion du temps, enfermé dans cette petite cellule grise où on l'avait enchaîné au mur. Il avait eut droit à quelques minutes de répit le temps que son tortitionnaire, Gilbert Beilshmidt, aille boire un coup. On ne l'avait pas tué, c'était déjà bien...Même si, là où il était, il ne pouvait rien suivre des évènements de Resistance. Il avait peur. Réellement. Ici, dans cette petite pièce sale, froide et humide, il avait appris à connaître la vraie terreur. L'occupation allemande n'avait rien à voir avec l'occupation anglaise ou que savait-il encore.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, tête basse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait presque envie qu'on l'achève pour arrêter de souffrir à ce point. Il voulait savoir si Alsace allait bien, si Bretagne allait bien, si Corse allait bien, si France allait bien, si Pays-Bas allait bien, si...Si tout le monde allait bien...

La douleur le rendait à moitié fou et il ignorait si son corps allait tenir à une énième séance de torture. Les allemands voulaient tout savoir sur la Résistance et le Débarquement, persuadés qu'il aurait lieux sur ses plages. Il ne dirait rien, ne parlerait pas. De toute façon, il n'avait utilisé sa voix que pour crier pleurer. Il ignorait si ses cordes vocales étaient encore en mesure de produire des mots et des phrases.

_Francis, à l'aide..._

* * *

Corse n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Quelques semaines, quelques jours. Bientôt le Débarquement. Bientôt, la Libération. Bientôt, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Nord-Pas-de-Calais était en vie, il en était sûr. Quentin ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible, c'était juste Quentin, il ne pouvait pas...

- Monsieur, vous inquiéter ne réglera rien...

Christian observa son conseiller régional et acquiesça avant de se rasseoir. Alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Attendre. Seulement attendre et se ronger les sangs.

Et Alsace et Lorraine ? Comment allaient-elles ? Que leur avaient fait ces salopards d'allemands ?

Il n'en pouvait plus, de cette attente !

- Francis, grouille, on a besoin de toi...

* * *

Lorraine se blottit contre la poitrine d'Alsace. La blonde lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la réconforter.

- Ca va aller, Lorraine...

Elle n'y croyait même plus. Qu'est-ce qui allait aller, précisément, hein ? Voilà cinq ans que cette occupation durait, elles craquaient ! Depuis toujours elles avaient été sujettes au conflit Germano-français et malgré tous les efforts de Francis pour les protéger, elles étaient à présent entre les mains des allemands.

A ce qu'elles avaient entendu, nombre de leurs amis avaient été torturés. Elles, avaient échappé à ça. Le fait d'être deux jolies jeunes femmes ne leur avait hélas pas épargné le désir des deux allemands ou de leurs subordonnées. Régions conquises, elles n'avaient nullement le droit de protester contre ce qu'on leur faisait.

Leur tolérance à la souffrance psychologique avait une limite et elle avait été franchise depuis bien longtemps.

- Francis viendra nous sauver, Lorraine...J'en suis sûr...Francis...

* * *

Finistère rattrapa le poing de Stefan avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Stefan, tu vas juste te faire mal.

- Désolé, j'ai besoin d'évacuer...

Bretagne inspira profondément. il avait envie de faire un putain de meurtre. Il ignorait comment allait Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Alsace, loire-Atlantique, tout le monde...C'était horrible. Ils vivaient tous sans nouvelles des autres et c'était une bien plus grande torture que toute la douleur du monde. Il lisait dans les yeux de Finistère qu'il souffrait de ne pouvoir protéger Loire-Atlantique. Il devait se calmer. Dépenser son énergie inutilement n'amènerait à rien.

Il se rassit à son bureau en soupirant. Putain de guerre...

- Je vais voir comment va Côtes d'Armor, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre...

Stefan acquiesça et, une fois son département sorti, se prit la tête entre les mains.

- J'en ai marre...J'en ai marre...Francis...A l'aide...

* * *

Picardie avait été relâché il y avait moins d'un mois et certaines de ses blessures ne s'en étaient pas encore remises. La blonde platine aux yeux bleus-mauves se leva et remit ses lunettes de soleil. Lunettes totalement inutiles au vu du temps pluvieux. De plus, elle ne comptait pas sortir. Mais porter ces lunettes la rassurait, et là, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Comment Réunion allait-elle ? Se savoir si loin et si impuissante devait être horrible pour la région d'outremer...

Et Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui s'était sacrifié, cet idiot...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait dû le faire avant lui, pour lui épargner cette souffrance...Mais les regrets ne servaient à rien...

Tout ce qui lui restait était l'espoir. L'espoir d'un Débarquement prochain. L'espoir de revoir sa nation favorite.

Francis...

* * *

- Putain de bordel de merde de fait chier de sa mère la pute !

Léan eut un mince sourire. Bizarrement, le langage de Calvados avait un effet apaisant sur lui ces derniers jours. Manche et Orne n'essayaient même pas d'attraper le blond, se contentant de rester blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. Jersey et Guernesey avaient arrêté d'embêter Chausey au sujet de sa nationalité entièrement française. L'ambiance était bien morne et il n'y avait bien que Yann qui était resté fidèle à lui-même.

Nathalie ne lui avait toujours pas été rendue. Ces enfoirés n'avaient pas intérêt à l'avoir tué sinon il leur arracherait la tête à mains nues. Sa soeur était forte et n'aurait probablement aucunes séquelles de sa captivité.

Il y avait aussi le problème de Norvège. Il avait toujours refusé que ses petits frères se mêlent de ses guerres, ses ennuis, et voilà que Lukas se retrouvait en première ligne dans la Résistance. Et il savait que Danemark viendrait. Sûrement déguisé en soldat pour faire genre "non, je ne suis pas venu t'aider". Idiot de petit frère.

- Et puis il peut pas bouger son cul et nous aider, ce con de Francis ! explosa finalement Yann.

* * *

Haute-Normandie se réveilla. Ah, elle s'était endormie ? Visiblement. On lui avait fichu la paix, se contentant de la garder enfermé avec peu de nourriture, pas de douche, des toilettes turques et pas de fenêtres. Sûrement essayaient-ils de la faire craquer par la technique du "une fille ne peut pas vivre sans son petit confort personnel".

Lourde erreur, messieurs les allemands. Car la normande qui avait grandi dans un désert de glace avec son frère et des ours n'entrait pas dans les statistiques des "filles qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans leur petit confort personnel".

La seule chose qui ne lui convenait pas dans cet endroit était le manque total d'informations. Son frère allait-il bien ? Un allemand était venu lui dire qu'ils avaient capturé Léan et l'avaient tellement torturé qu'il avait supplié qu'on l'achève.

Elle avait failli lui rire au nez. Et puis quoi encore ? Faire pleurer Scandinavie tandis qu'on y était ? Sa génitrice ne devait même pas avoir de glandes lacrymales tant elle était insensible. Alors Léan supplier qu'on l'achève...C'était bien une stupide technique d'allemand pour faire pression sur elle.

Elle se leva et toucha le mur qui la séparait du dehors.

- Francis, c'est à toi de jouer, maintenant...

* * *

Aquitaine ne comprenait pas comment Bourgogne parvenait à rester lui-même en ce temps de crise. Il s'était incrusté chez Albéric pour voir dans quel état il était, s'il allait bien...

Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété ? Le bourguignon était fidèle à lui même et parlait joyeusement, comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout. Pourtant, il avait été torturé, lui aussi, et en gardait des cicatrices. C'était...Soulageant. De voir que tout ça n'atteignait pas tout le monde, de se dire que, finalement, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. C'était rare qu'il ait le droit d'aller voir d'autres régions et il avait prétexté des affaires économiques.

- Allez, Aquitaine, souriiiiiis !

Edard fit un mince sourire à Albéric. Comment cet imbécile faisait-il pour être comme ça ?

L'alcoolique de service ouvrit un placard étrangement vide, sûrement les allemands qui avaient fait la razzia sur la cuvée de l'année, et en sortit une unique bouteille de vin pas débouchée ainsi que deux verres. Il servit son ami e tlui-même avant de lever son verre.

- Tu portes un toast à quoi, précisément ?

- Au français qui va nous libérer ! A Francis !

Aquitaine sourit et leva son verre.

- A Francis.

* * *

Ile-de-France discutait avec Dietrich, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas l'allemand. Elle en était sûr à présent, elle avait totalement brisé sa loyauté au fürher.

- Parlez-moi encore de votre Paris ! l'encouragea l'allemand.

Marianne ne se fit pas prier et raconta à quel point la Ville Lumière était belle lorsque ses habitants étaient heureux. A quel point les fêtes étaient grandioses. A quel point la France resplendissait à travers sa capitale. Elle parla aussi des villages et des hameaux paisibles où cohabitaient gentiment hommes et bêtes, où le vent se faisait doux et le temps s'arrêtait. Où l'on venait se reposer le temps de quelques semaines avant de retourner au travail, revigoré et ressourcé. Elle parla aussi de ces vastes campagnes où les enfants pouvaient courir en riant. Où les amants s'allongeaient en soupirant leur amour et leur bonheur. Elle parla des plages où, chaque été, se réunissaient des milliers de gens venaient profiter du soleil, de la mer et du sable. Elle parle des forêts et des lacs paisibles, bercés par le chant des oiseaux. Et ces soirs où l'on entendait la douce mélodie des grillons en fermant ses yeux pour s'endormir.

L'allemand était fasciné. Paris le fascinait. La France le fascinait. La très jolie jeune femme en face de lui le fascinait.

Francis avait bien de la chance d'être un si beau pays.

* * *

Pays de la Loire mit doucement une couverture sur les épaules de Mayenne et Sarthe, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Ils étaient restés tard à écouter la radio dans l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle et s'étaient endormis. Il ne les mena pas à leurs chambre de peur des les réveiller. Il monta à l'étage et vérifia discrètement que Loire-Atlantique dormait. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts était agenouillée devant la fenêtre ouverte et observait l'horizon. Il se permit d'entrer et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non...Tu crois que Finistère regarde les étoiles, lui aussi, ce soir ?

Pascal la prit doucement contre lui et regarda le ciel étoilé.

- J'ignore s'il les regarde mais je suis sûr qu'il pense très fort à son étoile à lui. Qu'il pense très fort à toi. Essaye de dormir, d'accord ? Pour rester en forme.

La petite rousse acquiesça doucement mais ne bougea pas, le regard perdu dans la multitude de petites boules brillantes dans le ciel. Elle demanda si Francis aussi les regardait, ce soir. Pascal sourit doucement.

- Francis ne regarde pas les étoiles. Francis se prépare à sauver ses étoiles, ses régions, ses départements, ses villes.

* * *

Champagne-Ardenne observait pensivement la frontière qu'elle partageait avec Lorraine. Comment Alsace et elle allaient-elles ? Les allemands les traitaient-ils bien, en tant que régions allemandes, ou mal, en tant que régions conquises ? Au vu des massacres proférés jusqu'ici, elle parierait plutôt sur la seconde option. Quelle folie, quelle absurdité...Cette guerre n'avait ni queue ni tête, ni début ni fin, ni logique ni illogisme.

Cc'était juste une série de massacres et de malheurs alignés les uns après les autres qu'on avait appelé "guerre". "Occupation".

Une larme coula sur la joue de Violette mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle tourna les talons et se promena un peu.

Des villages entiers avaient été détruits dans sa région. Elle se sentait proche de la folie si ça continuait ainsi.

Francis, viens vite...

* * *

Poitou-Charente soupira. Son quotidien lui semblait bien vide et sa maison bien silencieuse sans les babillages incessants de Limousin. Ses quatre départements dormaient tranquillement dans leurs chambres. Il s'assit pensivement sur un fauteuil devant son feu de cheminée. Il observa ses bras nus couverts de cicatrices. Enfoirés d'allemands. Il leur rendrait chaque coup porté à chaque région, chaque département, chaque ville. Enfin "il"...

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout pas à lui seul. C'était insupportable.

Celui qui rendrait les coupes, celui qui les sauverait tous, celui qui viendrait les libérer de cette oppression...

C'était Francis. Francis...

* * *

- Francis, j'ai trouvé la cave !

Le français se précipita à l'endroit que Belgique venait de lui indiquer. Le Débarquement avait enfin eut lieu, les Alliés avaient investis la France. Ils étaient sauvés. Tous. Ou presque. Francis défonça la porte de la vieille cave dans laquelle on lui avait juré que Nord-Pas-de-Calais se trouvait. En vie. Si on lui avait menti, il ferait un malheur. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Son coeur se serra. Pays-Bas posa sa main sur son épaule en soutien. Il avait tout autant peur. Quentin était son petit frère et il était hors de question qu'il le retrouve mort.

Les trois nations s'engagèrent dans le sombre escalier. Belgique eut la présence d'esprit d'allumer une lampe alors qu'ils descendaient toujours plus profondément dans la maison.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais sentit que quelqu'un descendait, qu'il y avait une présence dans cette maison vide puis longtemps. Les allemands l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort pour contrer le débarquement et il s'était résolu à mourir de faim ici. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et vit une lumière qui dansait sur les murs. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Quelqu'un..Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé...

- Quentin !

L'albinos referma ses yeux mauves en sentant les bras si chauds, si accueillants de Belgique l'entouraient. Il se laissa aller à ses sanglots, son seul moyen pour lui prouver qu'il était vivant. Il sentit la jeune femme prendre ses mains entre les siennes et un énorme bruit retentit et il sentit les chaînes lui liant les poignets vibrer. Un second coup. Puis un troisième. Les chaînes cédèrent et ses bras endoloris retombèrent le long de ses flancs meurtris. Deux bras forts l'ôtèrent à ceux de Bella et le portèrent. Il reconnut Pays-Bas et enfouit son visage humide dans la nuque de son aîné. Après quelques sanglots, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

- On...Ga...Né...?

La voix douce de Francis lui répondit alors qu'il sentait la main du français lui caresser les cheveux.

- Oui, on a gagné. Maintenant, chut...Reposes-toi, on te ramène à la maison...Arthur aurait voulu venir mais il s'occupe de Stefan, son frère...

Nord-Pas-de-Calais eut un léger sourire et sa main chercha celle de Francis quelques instants avant de l'agripper fermement. Il était sauvé...Ils étaient tous sauvés...

* * *

Norvège approcha sa main de la poignée de la porte blindée où il entendait sa soeur marteler le métal. Plusieurs bosses montraient qu'elles avaient failli la défoncer mais..

BLOM !

Norvège recula en se tenant le nez et toussa à cause de la poussière. La porte venait de lui rentrer en pleine gueule.

La poussière retomba, dévoilant Nathalie, visiblement essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Lukas de frotta le nez en grimaçant.

- Je venais pour te libérer.

- Je me libère très bien toute seule. (elle se massa les poignets) Résistante, cette porte.

Le norvégien jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la-dite porte. Blindée, certes, mais vieille et rouillée. Lui-même aurait très bien pu la défoncer. Sa soeur, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, avait réellement été affaiblie par sa captivité...Les allemands l'avaient sûrement abandonnée sans nourriture ni eau lors du Débarquement.

La blonde sortit de sa cellule et lui donna une gentille tape su l'épaule. Soudain, elle défaillit et s'effondra dans les bras de son cadet. Lukas fut surpris mais la rattrapa. Elle papillonna des yeux et s'appuya contre son frère quelques instants. La tête lui tournait. La faim, le froid, la douleur, tout...

Elle se reprit et se redressa en se raclant la gorge, gênée. Norvège ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, compris ?

- Bien sûr, Nat'.

Lukas posa une de ses mains sur les hanches de sa soeur. La normande n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras du norvégien telle une princesse. Elle commença à protester mais son cadet fut intraitable. Finalement, elle se laissa aller avec un soupir.

Norvège la ramena chez Léan, ouvrant la porte avec les épaules.

- Je me promenais seulement !

- Sur un champ de bataille ?

- J'avais envie ! Ne vas pas surtout pas croire que je suis venu t'aider !

- Bien sûr, Mathias...

Léan sourit et frotta doucement les cheveux de son petit frère. Danemark croisa les bras et prit une moue boudeuse. Norvège signala discrètement sa présence en toussant. Basse-Normandie détourna son attention de Matthias pour se précipiter sur sa soeur.

- Nathalie ! Tu...Euh...Lukas te...

- Lukas ne me porte pas, Léan. (elle se remit sur ses propres jambes) Tu n'as rien vu. Compris ? Rien.

- Moi j'ai...commença Danemark.

Nathalie lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Non.

- J'ai rien vu !

* * *

Bretagne fixait l'horizon, le regard dans le vague. C'était fini. Ils étaient libérés. le cauchemar avait finalement pris fin. Une larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air marin et le vent qui fouettait son visage. Francis lui avait dit qu'il avait sauvé Nord-Pas-de-Calais. Ils allaient récupérer Alsace et Lorraine. Haute-Normandie serait libérée aussi. Toutes traces de cet enfer seraient effacées sans pitié.

Ils avaient décidé que Loire-Atlantique resterait avec Pays de la Loire, le changement perturberait trop le peuple. Stefan ne s'y était pas opposé. On est pas breton sur une carte. On est breton dans son coeur.

Soudain, quelque chose lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

- Stefan repérééééééé !

- Allistor dégage ! protesta le breton en reconnaissant son frère aîné.

Malheureusement, il e put se dégager qu'un second poids s'ajouta à l'écossais pour lui écraser le ventre.

- Steeeeeeef' !

- William...J'é...J'étouffe...DU BALAI !

Bretagne vira ses deux frères pour pouvoir respirer. Il se releva et s'épousseta. Allistor ne le laissa pas tranquille longtemps et le reprit contre lui en frottant ses cheveux roux malgré ses protestations. William se colla à son dos en sortant des tas de conneries du style "Tu m'as manqué !". Arthur lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire et, de là où il était, il vit Carlin lever un pouce en signe de victoire et Seamas lui faire un signe de tête. Anna lui sourit doucement. Ils étaient tous là. Sauf Dylan. Où cet abruti était-il pa...

Quelque chose leur sauta à tous les trois dessus en les remettant au sol.

- Stefounet !

- SteFAN ! râla le concerné.

Le voilà, l'abruti. Finalement, toute la fratrie lui sauta dessus. Au bout d'un long et étouffant moment, on le laissa se relever. Alors qu'il s'époussetait, il sentit une main tirer sur son tee-shirt. Il se retourna, intrigué, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres;

- Canada !

Le roux sauta sur le petit brun pour le serrer contre lui. Allistor râla sur le fait qu'eux se faisait envoyer chier alors que le canadien avait droit à des câlins et que c'était vraiment pas juste parce qu'eux étaient ses frères et que...Il se fit frapper par Dylan. Arthur interrogea son frère pour savoir d'où il connaissait le canadien.

- Jacques Cartier était breton et c'est lui qui a découvert le Canada. Alors forcément que je le connais mon petit Matthew !

- Dites, dites, dites, dites...

- QUOI Alistor ?!

- On va boire pour fêter la fin de la guerre ?

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité.

* * *

Poitou-Charente était le premier arrivé. Tous avaient été convoqués à un meeting régional d'après-guerre, en signalant que Francis serait en retard (il soupçonnait fort que le français avait fait exprès pour laisser à ses régions le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles). La salle était vide pour le moment et il se demandait qui serait le prochain à arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un discret petit Centre qui le salua en rougissant avant d'aller s'asseoir. Après un long silence, Lucas prit la parole en rougissant.

- Ca...Ca va ?

- Tu veux dire malgré l'occupation ou aujourd'hui ?

- Les d...Deux...

- Ca va. Et toi ?

Le plus timide hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder ses mains en rougissant, trop timide pour continuer la conversation. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur les deux normands qui les saluèrent.

- Salut, on est pas en retard ?

- Comme tu le vois, il n'y a que nous deux pour le moment.

Léan sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Poitou-Charente et Nathalie lui adressa un amical signe de tête. Edmond le leur rendit avec un léger sourire et se mit à discuter avec le blond. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un truc blond-roux-brun entra et sauta sur le pauvre brun.

- Poitouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

- Limousin...Va-t-en ou je te tue...

- Je m'en fiche tu m'as manqué !

Arnault se mit à frotter son visage contre celui d'Edmond qui n'avait même pas le courage de le virer. Limousin se mit à parler, tirant un "et le moulin à paroles est en route..." amusé à Léan. Pour une fois Poitou-Charente ne lui dit pas de se taire et ne le menaça pas, se contentant d eprofiter du désagréable fond sonore qu'il aimait tant. Qu'est-ce que ça avait pu lui manquer...

- Salut Poitou', salut Limousin, salut Centre, salut Haute', salut demi-Normandie !

- Salut Stefan !

- Un bouffeur de galettes sauvage apparaît...

- Je t'emmerde, bouffeur de tartes au pommes, répliqua le breton avec un grand sourire.

Léan eut un sourire amusé.

- Eleveur de porcs.

- Eleveur de vaches !

- Nain.

- Troll !

- Roux.

- Bl...

- STEFAN !

Tous purent nettement voir Corse courir et sauter sur Stefan en le plaquant au sol pour le serrer contre lui.

- Putain Stefan, j'ai eut tellement peur pour toi tu peux pas imaginer, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble, tu m'as trop manqué, j'ai eu trop peur !

Bretagne sourit et serra son meilleur ami contre lui. Lui aussi avait eut horriblement peur tout au cours de cette foutue guerre. Les deux amis se relevèrent en s'époussetant et Corse reprit Stefan contre lui, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait à nouveau dans les bras. Le fritz qui lui reprendrait le roux n'était pas encore né !

Aquitaine entra en les saluant poliment, bientôt suivi de Champagne-Ardenne qui leur fit un resplendissant sourire. Un Bourgogne complètement saoul débarqua pour s'effondrer sur Edard qui ne râla même pas. Pays de la Loire entra et sauta sur Centre en lui expliquant à quel point il s'était inquiété et avait cru que la fin du monde était arrivée. La timide petite région se serra en souriant contre son ami, trop content de l'avoir retrouvé. Les cinq régions d'outremer arrivèrent en plein milieu de la salle, apparaissant de nulle part, dans leur fameuse pose spéciale "génialissimes régions d'outremer". Picardie, qui arrivait en même temps, sauta sur Réunion et tous crurent qu'elle allait l'emmener dans un coin sombre pour la violer.

Elle eut la décence de ne pas le faire.

Midi-Pyrénées et Languedoc-Roussillon suivirent, leur adressant des saluts enthousiastes pour manifester leur joie de les retrouver. Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur leur fit un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil appuyé à Haute-Normandie avant de se faire frapper par Ile-de-France.

- Ne drague pas une autre fille que moi !

- Mais...Mais tu me repousses ! C'est illogique !

- Je sais. Salut tout le monde !

- Salut toute seule !

- Stef', tu es tellement chiant, ça m'a manqué !

- Euh...D'accord Christian...

Franche-Compté entra en souriant suivie d'un Rhône-Alpes déprimant à moitié, probablement parce que sa poisse avait encore frappée. Mais son sourire revint bien vite lorsqu'Auvergne entra à son tour.

Un bruit régulier de béquilles se fit entendre et Nord-Pas-de-Calais entra. Corse et Bretagne se précipitèrent sur leur ami afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Ca va, mes blessures sont pas toutes guéries, mais je vais bien...Enfin, je vais mieux.

- La prochaine fois que tu te sacrifie comme ça, espèce de crétin, je te jure que je te...

Quentin éluda les diverses menaces de mort de Corse et serra le petit roux contre lui, posant lui-même sa tête contre le torse du corse. Les trois amis ignorèrent le "THREESOOOOOOME !" de Franche-Compté pour s'étreindre avec bonheur.

Francis entra, une rose à la main, et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Et maintenant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez bon accueil à ces dames !

Il s'écarta et Alsace et Lorraine purent entrer. La blonde se précipita sur ses trois amis et les serra tous les trois contre ses...Poumons imposants en pleurant qu'elle était trop heureuse de les revoir. Champagne-Ardenne prit Lorraine contre elle. Finalement, Limousin se leva.

- Et maintenant, surtout, câlin collectif sur Francis !

Illustrant ses paroles, Arnault sauta sur Francis. Franche-Compté le suivit avec un "PARTOUUUUUZE !", bien vite suivie par les vingt-cinq autres régions. Le pauvre Francis fut bien vite écrasé et eut bien du mal à se relever. Corse étira un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour débarquer avec la Résistance, ça mérite une punition, ça !

Les autres régions acquiescèrent et Francis eut un sourire malicieux avant de commence rà ôter ses vêtements.

- Oh oui, punissez-moi, maître !

- Hey, doucement l'exhibitionniste ! Il y a des jeunes filles ici !

Limousin força Francis à se rhabiller et Léan attrapa le français en bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

- Allez, on le chatouille à mort !

Et Francis fut chatouillé à mort.

* * *

Francis : Je vous sauve et vous me chatouillez à mort ;_;

Corse : T'avais qu'à te grouiller !

Francis : Toi, tu t'es inquiété pour moi :3

Corse : CREVE !

JOYEUX NOEL ELRICK363

Review ? :3


End file.
